7th grade (U.S.) Math Mission
The Math Mission - 7th Grade is a set of skills on Khan Academy. This mission consists of foundational material and then proceeds into intensify your previous knowledge of operations with numbers, familiarizing you with variable usage and increases your knowledge in geometry and statistics, including some more advanced probability ideas. Mission Specifics Mission Foundations NEW # Surface area using nets # Dividing decimals 4 # One step equations # Equivalent forms of expressions 1 # Volume word problems with fractions # Rate problems 0.5 # Negative numbers on the number line # Multiplying decimals 3 # Inequalities on a number line # Identifying parts of expressions # Dividing fractions by fractions word problems # Interpreting absolute value # Division by 2 digits # Subtracting fractions with unlike denominators # Evaluating expressions with variables word problems # Statistical questions # Positive and zero exponents # Multi-digit multiplication # Writing expressions with variables word problems # Percentage word problems 1 # Order of operations # Multiplying fractions by fractions word problems # Adding fractions with unlike denominators # Coordinate plane problems in all four quadrants OLD # Multiplication with carrying # Multiplying 2 digits by 2 digits with area models # Division with remainders # Visualizing equivalent fractions # Equivalent fractions 2 # Multiplying fractions by whole numbers # Naming angles # Drawing rays, lines, and line segments # Recognizing angles # Multiplying 2 digits by 2 digits # Area and perimeter of rectangles word problems # Converting mixed numbers and improper fractions # Adding fractions with common denominators # Area problems # Drawing right, acute, and obtuse angles # Fractions as division by 10 or 100 # Multi-step word problems with whole numbers # Comparing with multiplication # Multiplication and division word problems # Math patterns 2 # Subtracting fractions with common denominators # Decomposing angles # Comparing decimals 1 # Understanding multiplying fractions and whole numbers # Comparing fractions with different numerators and denominators # Understanding angles # Recognizing triangle types # Recognizing parallel and perpendicular lines # Classifying shapes by line and angle types # Money and decimal place value intuition # Graphing points # Fraction multiplication as scaling # Volume with unit cubes 1 # Quadrilateral types # Visualizing and interpreting relationships between patterns # Understanding fractions as division # Volume 1 # Properties of shapes # Writing and interpreting decimals # Understanding moving the decimal # Dividing fractions by whole numbers # Volume word problems # Regrouping whole numbers # Understanding multiplying fractions by fractions # Multiplying positive fractions # Dividing whole numbers by fractions # Regrouping decimals # Division with fractions and whole numbers word problems # Expressions with parentheses # Patterns in zeros # Multiplying decimals 1 # Creating expressions with parentheses # Multiplying decimals 2 # Dividing completely # Writing expressions # Understanding dividing fractions by fractions # Writing expressions 2 # Dividing positive fractions # Points on the coordinate plane # Representing ratios # Writing expressions with exponents # Number opposites # Ratio word problems # Nets of 3D figures # Writing expressions with exponents word problems # Evaluating expressions in one variable # Finding absolute values # Positive and negative fractions on the number line # Volume with fractions # Evaluating expressions in 2 variables # Distributive property # Comparing absolute values # Converting percents to decimals # Volume with unit cubes 2 # Finding percents # Solving equations and inequalities through substitution # One step equation intuition # Using inequalities to describe real-world contexts # Writing numerical inequalities # Equations with variables on both sides Rates, proportional relationships, rates # Rate problems 1 # Analyzing and identifying proportional relationships # Constructing and comparing proportional relationships # Writing proportions # Proportions 1 # Constructing proportions to solve application problems Negative numbers # Adding negative numbers # Adding and subtracting negative numbers # Interpreting negative numbers # Adding and subtracting negative numbers word problems # Rules for multiplying and dividing negative numbers # Multiplying and dividing negative numbers # Constructing and interpreting absolute value # Understanding addition and subtraction with negative numbers # Positive exponents with positive and negative bases # Positive and zero exponents with positive and negative bases Fractions and decimals # Adding and subtracting fractions with unlike denominators # Multiplying positive and negative fractions # Dividing positive and negative fractions # Converting decimals to fractions 1 # Converting decimals to fractions 2 # Converting fractions to decimals # Adding and subtracting negative fractions, decimals, and percents # Operations with rational numbers # Discount, tax, and tip word problems # Markup and commission word problems # Multi-step rational number word problems Variables and expressions # Order of operations with negative numbers # Combining like terms # Combining like terms with distribution # Manipulating linear expressions with rational coefficients # Interpreting linear expressions # Two-step equations # Linear equation word problems # Equation practice with segment addition # One-step inequalities # Two-step inequalities # Interpreting and solving linear inequalities Geometry # Measuring segments # Congruent segments # Interpreting scale drawings # Constructing scale drawings # Radius, diameter, and circumference # Area of a circle # Area and circumference of circles # Area, volume, and surface area # Complementary and supplementary angles # Vertical angles # Solving for unknown angles # Quadrilateral angles # Constructing triangles # Constructing 2D figures # Slicing 3D figures Statistics and probability # Mean, median, and mode # Exploring mean and median # Average word problems # Valid claims # Comparing populations # Variation in samples # Understanding probability # Probability space # Probability 1 # Finding probability # Probability models # Sample spaces for compound events # Independent probability # Compound events Check out other math missions here Category:Math Missions